The Perks of having a Famous Best Friend
by MegJackson
Summary: Convinced by his best friend Annabeth, Percy auditions for the lead role in an upcoming movie. He gets the role and now he's on his way to becoming famous. Join the two on a roller coaster of hurt, betrayal, and then fame and love, which never really seem to mix. Can their friendship make it through? Will it become more? Read to find out. Rated T for now may be M in later chapter
1. First Day of School

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and i really hope u like it :) also if u can think of a better name that would be awesome xD**

**Ok well here we go:**

Annabeth POV

"Ringgggggg ringgggg ri-"

I hit the alarm clock groaning. Summer was over and now I had to go to school. I dragged myself out of bed and brushed my golden curly hair out of my eyes.

Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase I'm 16 years old and I live with my dad, my step brothers, and my evil (as cliche as it sounds) step mother.

Anyways I quickly through on my grey tank top and pair of white jeans and a crochet, sea green sweater.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag. Relieved that Susan (my stepmother) still hadn't woke up yet, I quickly rushed out the door to see my best friend Percy Jackson waiting for me in his car.

"Wise Girl hurry up we're going to be late!" he shouted.

"Wow seaweed brain I never thought you would be one to care about school" i said teasingly back.

He rolled his eyes at me. He honked his horn twice and yelled whiningly again, "Come ooooonnnn"

I tensed, "PERCY YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE SUSAN UP YOU IDIOT!"

"ANNABETH -"

"Speaking of the devil" i thought bitterly.

-WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE! YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE YOUR BROTHERS UP! COME BACK IN RIGHT NOW, WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SHENANIGANS!" Susan called harshly from upstairs.

I ran out the door and rushed into Percy's car screaming "GO GO GO"

Percy was in his own little world, like usual, so I had to smack him on the back of his head to get his attention. When he finally came back to earth his eyes widened and he slammed his foot onto the foot pedal.

I chuckled at this and mumbled, "Seaweed Brain"

-_-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK-_-_-_-_-_-

When we arrived at school i jumped out of the car, grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him into the school. While we were running we crashed into a blob of black.

"Ooof" the unsaid person mumbled.

"Sorry-" I started but stopped when i saw who it was.

Shaking my head I said, "Thalia.. what's ur excuse for being late? Mine is this one over hear who likes to go off into his own lala land"

Thalia laughed, "Ehh I'm too lazy to explain.. maybe another time. Now hand over ur schedule Annie."

"DONT CALL ME ANNIE" i screamed galring daggers at her.

Her and Percy just laughed. I scowled at them before grabbing both of their schedules.

I compared our schedules seeing that all three of us had all our classes together.. I smiled. We had , Percy's stepfather, for homeroom.

"Come on you two we got to get to class. i've never been late before!" i said dragging them both to Mr. Blofis's room.

When we got there, there were only three seats in a row left. Ironically Percy's cousin, Nico, was sitting right next to them. We all rushed into our seats, Thalia taking the closest seat to Nico, and me sitting in between Percy and Thals. I smirked to myself. Me and all of my other friends knew that Thalia and Nico liked each other.

I turned to face the front of the class as Mr. Blofis began his first day speech about what the class was about and what we would need. Thats basically how all of my classes went. I was surprised I didn't fall asleep.

Finally it was time for lunch. I took a seat at the table with all my friends. There was Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Katie, Travis, Silena, Beckendrof, Connor, Clarisse, and Chris.

We all talked about our first day until Piper piped up (**ok i did not do that on purpose xD)** and said, "Did u guys hear about the new movie that shooting near here. They're looking for young actors like kids in high school."

Our gazes all turned to Percy who was suddenly very interested in his spaghetti. i nudged him and said, "Come on Perce we all know you like acting and you're really good at it too"

There were a bunch of "Yea's" and "Totally's" from the whole table.

I don't know guys.. I'm really not that good at acting and most of the people there are probably going to be better and more professional and-" he rambled on.

I sighed and turned to him giving him my best puppy dog eyes knowing that he couldn't resist,"Come on Percy PLEASE for me?"

He sighed in surrender, "Ok Wise Girl for you."

"Awwwwwwww" I hear Piper and Silena say. The two were half sisters, both daughters of the world famous fashion designer Aphrodite.

I scowled at them before turning back to Percy and saying, "Thanks. Now lets go get you signed up." We went to the bulletin board and saw the flyer. We grabbed a script signed percy's name and grabbed the number on the flyer.

-_-_-_Line Break_-_-_-_-_-

My phone dinged as I slipped into bed. Sighing I picked it up.

_Hey annie!_

_-P_

_Hey Seaweed Brain :) u know u shouldn't call me annie unless u want to get hurt_

_-A_

_*gulp* u wouldn't do anything to me... right?_

_-P_

_surrreeee u keep telling urself that percy :)_

_-A_

_lol ok_

_-P_

_So u excited for saturday?_

_-A_

_I guess but I'm a bit nervous..._

_-P_

_I know you'll get the part.. Promise though that nothing will change between us when u get famous._

_-A_

_Wise Girl i will always be ur best friends and u'll always be mine. nothing will ever change. Ok?_

_-P_

_K perce i believe u :)_

_-A_

_good ;) Well we should get some sleep_

_- P_

_Yup :) goodnight seaweed brain_

_-A_

_Nightie Night Annie_

_-P_

_-_- what did i say bout calling me annie?_

_-A_

_I- I mean Annabeth... Good night annabeth :)_

_-P_

_:)_

_-A_

**And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of chapter 1.. i hope u liked it. Read and Review pleeeeeeeze and i'l give u a cookie :))**


	2. AN and a short continuation of Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a VERY short continuation of the last chapter. Fanfic wouldn't let me edit the chapter so here it is.. **\

I smiled to myself before i fell asleep thinking that Percy would never change and that our friendship would never break. At least i hoped it wouldn't..

**Ok and thats the end :)**

**I would just like to clarify some things. There are no demigods, and this story takes place in New York.**

**Also if u would like to be used as an OC in future chapters please fill out the application below. Sorry if i don't get to use it though.**

**Name:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Short Description of how u Look:**

**Personality:**

**Outfits:**

**Favorite Food:**

**And Anything else u want to add :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while. I just want to say thanks to all the reviewers and followers and for all the constructive criticism. I'll be sure to use it.**

**And I really was not expecting 6 reviews on my first chapter so thank you again**

**Thank you: Percabeth02, dont suffer from insanity, Olympus Architect, and the 2 guests. (Nesshie xD)**

**Ok here's chapter 2 **

****Percy POV

"Come on Percy! we're going to be late for your audition," I hear Annabeth call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back. Quickly i threw on my green button up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. I then quickly slipped on my vans and tried to fix my hair as much as possible. I ran downstairs to meet a very pissed Annabeth who was tapping her foot against the floor with her arms folded. Even angry she looked amazing in her skinny jeans and gray cardigan. Wait did i just think that? I like Annabeth only as a friend.. right?

"Uhmmm" annabeth cleared her throat and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry?" I said sheepishly. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door. Hmm seems like she's been doing that a lot lately.

-_-_-_-_-_(::)CookieLineBreak(::)_-_-_-_-_-

Auditions had just finished. I was so nervous when I was in front of the director, but I was sure I did pretty well.

Finally the director came out to speak to us. Ok guys if you received a green card, I'm sorry but you didn't make it but thanks for trying out; if you received a yellow card then you'll have one of the smaller parts, and if u received a purple card then please come into the auditioning room to speak to me privately.

I saw as half the people in the room got up and left looking very disappointed. I looked down to see my card and saw that it was purple. Shrugging I got up and walked into the room where I found the director waiting for me.

He smiled widely and said, "Congragulations . Your skills and incredible and so I have decided to give you the lead role in the movie."

I stood there gaping like a fish. I couldn't believe it. I had gotten the lead role!

"Thank You (**the director)** i won't let you down" and with that i walked out of the room.

I walked up to Annabeth and she said, "What happened?"

Calmly i stated, "Nothing much... just that I GOT THE LEAD ROLE." ok so maybe i wasn't so calm.

Annabeth hugged me tightly.

"Good Job Seaweed Brain! I'm so proud of you!" she congratulated.

I smiled and hugged her back, "I wouldn't have gotten it if it weren't for you Wise Girl"

She smiled and then said excitedly, "Why don't we go to Lola's?"

Lola's was our favorite bakery when we were kids but we barely went there anymore because it had moved farther away.

I nodded my head excitedly and ran to the car with annabeth trailing behind.

-_-_-_-_-_(::)TIME SKIP(::)_-_-_-_-_-

Annabeth POV

It's been a year since Percy got that role. He's now home schooled so I don't get to see him there, but everyday after school he comes over and over the weekend we go to the beach and a bunch of other places. In school I still have the same friends, but some people have tried to get close to me cause I'm friends with Percy. I know they're pretending cause before I was made fun of for being smart and was called a nerd.

While I was putting away my books a guy who was fairly attractive came up to me and said hi. I just rolled my eyes and ignored. He was probably just another one of those idiots who were just talking to me to get close to Percy.

"Hey" he said again. And again I ignored him. "Look I know you probably don't want to talk to me because you think I'm doing it just to get close to Percy but I promise I'm not. I'm just new and I need someone to show me around and you seem nice," He said convincingly genuinely.

Because he sounded so nice and truthful I decided to give him a chance. I mean I can't block out new people for the rest of my life right?

"Ok fine," I said "Lets start over. Hey I'm Annabeth"

He smiled, "Hey I'm Alex" and we continued talking for the rest of the day.

-_-_-_-_-_(::)CookieLineBreak(::)_-_-_-_-_-

Me and Alex have become really good friends. I spend every second I can with him. Of course whenever I'm not with Percy because no one can replace Percy. He's my best friend.

Percy, though, doesn't seem to like him. His eyes darken and he seems.. jealous? But he doesn't like me like that, I'm sure.

Anyways it was the end of the day and Alex was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey Annabeth I have a question for you." he said nervously.

"Ask Away," I said with a smile.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" he rushed.

"Sure Alex I'd love to." i said excitedly. I kinda hoped he'd ask me out for a long time now and he finally did!

"Ok see you later AnnaBannana" he said and walked away.

I smiled at his nickname for me. Questions began to rush through my head, questions so girly that I'd never though that I would ask them. What was I going to wear? How was I going to do my hair? I wonder what Percy will think?

Wait why am I worrying about what Percy will think. He'll be fine with it. Why wouldn't' he be.

-_-_-_-_-_(::)CookieLineBreak(::)_-_-_-_-_-

I reached home to find Percy waiting for me. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Wise Girl. Why do u look so happy?" He asked.

"What I'm not allowed to be happy." i retorted teasingly.

"No i didn't mean it like that-"

I cut him off, "Don't worry seaweed brain I was just teasing. Im happy because Alex finally asked me out."

"Oh" he replied kind of .. sad, i think? "Well then I should leave and let you get ready. Bye annie."

He hugged me and before I could respond he was out the door. What up with him, I wondered? He's probably just tired from rehearsals.

And with that I ran upstairs to get ready.

-_-_-_-_-_(::)CookieLineBreak(::)_-_-_-_-_-

Percy POV

I can't believe Annabeth is going out with Alex. I hate that guy so much. Something about him gives me a bad feeling. Oh well I'm probably just jealous, but I can't do anything about it. Annabeth deserves to be happy and if that makes her happy then I guess I can't do anything about it.

**Aww poor percy :( Oh by the way I know in Chapter 1 i said that they were 16 but actually now they're 15 so that means when Percy auditioned for the movie he 14 and so was Annabeth. Sorry for the confusion. Pleeze review by clicking that little shiny button below! Come on its shinyyyy. **


	4. The Date

**Wow already nine reviews! Thank you so much everyone! **

**Thank You Percabeth02 : Don't cry :(( I'm glad u like my story though. Sorry i thought i changed all the "u" i guess i missed a couple. **

**Thank you Olympus Architect: Don't worry i was like having internal conflict with myself about Alex.. So we can be crazy together :)**

**And last but not least Thank You don't suffer from insanity: no no. no need to organize a mob :) percabeth will prevail like always.**

**Ok well here's Chapter 3 :)**

****Annabeth POV

I had decided to wear my strapless blue navy dress that had simple white flowers on it. I paired it with a pair of my long leather auburn brown boots. I pulled my hair out of my loose ponytail so now the curl gently cascaded down my back. I grabbed my small white purse and ran downstairs.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Alex wearing a pair of jeans, converse, and a light blue button down shirt that complemented his sky blue eyes and his soft brown hair.

"You look great Annabeth," he said sweetly.

"Thanks Alex, you do to." I responded.

"Shall we go," he said is a proper but joking manner while holding out his hand. I took it and smiled while he led me out to his car.

He drove to the movie theater where we saw The Lorax. I know I know a little childish but Alex and I were really good friends even before and we both hated serious movies.

During the movie Alex put his arm around me and I subconsciously leaned in.

When it ended we decided to take a walk in Central Park. I was laughing really hard at one of Alex's cheesy jokes when suddenly I saw a flash. Looking around I saw nothing so I just ignored it. But then suddenly there were 2 of them, 3 of them, there were so many. Camera's were everywhere surrounding us. I grabbed Alex's hand and tried to pull him away, but he just pulled me closer to him.

Then he did something that really surprised me. He tried to his me. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing we have to get out of here" i yelled.

"Hah you actually thought I wanted to be friends with _You. _You're a complete nerd. Why would I ever like you. The only reason I was friends with you was to get famous and closer to Percy." he spat out, while laughing.

I smacked him across the face so hard I knew that there would be a bruise there for a couple of days.

"I trusted you Alex! I actually trusted you." i said before pushing through the crowd of photographers. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I began to run. The hot droplets streamed down my face never ending. I didn't know where I was running, but when I finally stopped and looked up I realized I had arrived in front of Percy's door. I pressed my finger to the doorbell tears still streaming down my face.

He opened the door and said "Hey annab-" he cut himself off when he saw my face.

"Annabeth what happened?" he said concern and worry filling his voice as he pulled me inside and into his arms.

I continued sobbing letting all my emotions flow freely.

"Wise Girl you have to tell me what happened," he said softly

"Alex- pretended- never - my friend- just- for fame-," I said between sobs before breaking down completely again.

Percy hugged me tighter and said with fury and hate filling his voice, "I am going to _**kill**_that guy."

**:'( Alex is the worst I know.. and Percy sure is mad... I won't be surprised if he actually does kill him. Pleeze Pleeze Pleeze review Pleeeeeeze and i'll give you a virtual blue cookie (::)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sry i know its been a while since I updated I just had a lot of hw and stuff..**

**Also thank you too everyone who reviewed and followed. Here is a cookie for your good deed (::)**

**so without any further a due.. chapter 4 :)**

Percy POV

That jerk. I always had a bad feeling about him. When I get my hands on him he's dead.

I got up abruptly and grabbed my keys to my car. Suddenly Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Wait Percy. Don't go now."

"But he needs to be taught a lesson Annabeth"

"I know he does. Just please stay with me now." She pleaded.

I nodded my head and pulled her into a hug as we sat on the couch again.

And with that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

-_-_-_-PurpleLineBreak-_-_-_-

Annabeth POV

The next morning I woke up in Percy's arm. The events of the night before, slowly began to fill my mind. Suddenly my heart felt heavier and the pain became to much. I hugged Percy tighter and immediately felt better.

I still couldn't believe that Alex had done that to me. I thought he might actually be different but I guess I was wrong. Does that mean all those times he had laughed with me smiled at me hugged me.. They were all fake.. He was fake.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that right now. It was Saturday and all I wanted to do was sleep next to my best friend. **(A/N sorry if thats to cheesy)**

I buried my head into Percy's chest as my eyes closed.

And with that I fell sleep once again.

Percy POV (sry I have to change it for the story)

When I woke up I glanced at the clock. It was 11 am. Glancing down I saw a bundle of blonde curls. Gently I got up and laid her head on the couch armrest.

I quietly walked over to where I had left my keys. I grabbed my favorite grey fedora (it was my favorite cause it matched annabeth's eyes) and a pair of dark shades so that no one would recognize me.

I got into my car and drove to my destination. When I reached there I rang on the doorbell. As soon as my intense green eyes met with the person's careless sky blue eyes, my fist came into contact with his face.

Alex stumbled back and tried to regain his composure. He glanced up to get a better look and his eyes widened when he realized

"Look Percy, man, I'm sorry for hurting her its just that you're amazing and I really wanted to meet you. I'm just a fan and..." He rambled somewhat excitedly.

"Oh my god Alex put your hands like this" i said in a kinda girly voice while putting my finger near with very little space in between.

He immediately put his hands in the position.

"You see this" i started off enthusiastically before going into a monotone voice, "Ya thats how much I care. You hurt my best friend and she trusted you, and for that I will never forgive you. So stay away from her and if you don't, let's just say I can do a lot worse than a broken nose."

And with that I left Alex standing with a dazed look on his face.

**Ok and thats the end :) sry if it was short I know its not my best chapter.. I'm just not in a good mood right now cause I wrote this secret admirer note to my crush and my friend is locker neighbors with him, and she said he opened his locker and didn't even see the note and then he put his backpack right on top of it.. Sometimes he can be really stupid...**

**BTW Happy Valentines Day everyone 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**hEYYY... OK IM SORRY I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED but now i promise i will update faster.. maybe even two chapters in one day if you guys do something *cough cough* review *cough cough* **

**Guest: sorry that it was short, right now for the chapter and probably the next one they will be, but i promise they will get a lot longer. **

**Thank You guys so much for reviewing, i was in a really bad mood and you guys made it a lot better :)**

**Olympus Architect: thx xD **

**Percabeth02: Im glad u liked the story :) i know how ur friend feels. anyways how was ur valentine's day?**

**dont suffer from insanity: dude ur reviews are awesome, always make me laugh xDD ok so u like violence. i will remember that. but lol i was happy too when he punched Alex.. even if i wrote it... oh well..**

**superwholockin: lol ya i need improvement (a lot) on grammar. cause whenever I'm typing i automatically forget all the grammar rules. xD**

**MaryXD: ehhh i didn't want to do it but i was dared soooooo :) and thanks for the luck i'll need it for sure :)**

**Ok on with the story**

Percy POV

After I left Alex's house I drove straight to rehearsals.

As soon as I walked into the door I was attacked by a blob. When I realized who it was I smiled and hugged my costar. The two of us had become very close since we started doing the movie and whenever Annabeth would be with Alex I would find myself with her. She was sweet, artistic, talented and beautiful.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you her name.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Annabeth POV

When I woke up I reached to the space next to me expecting to find Percy, but found it empty. I sighed. He was probably at rehearsals.

After locking the door to his house, I started walking to my own. As soon as I got there I called Thalia, who was my best friend, not including Percy of course.

"Why am I being called at 11 am? It's to earlyy!" A sleepy irritated voice said from the other line.

"Hey Thals it's Annabeth." I responded amused.

"Oh hey Annie. How was your date?" She said excitedly and now wide awake.

"first don't call me Annie," I said sternly. "And about the date.. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about" i continued wearily.

She must of sensed the pain in my voice because she responded in a worried tone," what's wrong?"

I continued to explain the whole night to her, not leaving out any details. I didn't realize till I was done, that half way through I had started crying.

"When I get my hands on him.. That kid is dead meat" Thalia growled from the other end.

"Percy said almost the same thing" I replied.

"Aawwww you guys would be so perfect together. Great I'm turning into Silena." She said.

" Pleeze me and Kelp Head. We've been best friends since pre k. That would be so weird"

" ok whatever you say Annie." She responded chuckling.

"Don't call me Annie. Anyways I have to go. You know how Susan can be."

"K bye Annabeth."

"Bye Thals."

I quickly hung up the phone and quietly snuck downstairs hoping that I could pretend like I had been there all night.

Suddenly a harsh voice screamed out"Where have you been?! Because you weren't here I had to watch those two little brats and I couldn't go out with my friends."

I looked up to see my stepmother glaring daggers at me.

"First of all they're your sons and my brothers so you have no right to say that about them. And second I spent the night at Percy's." I responded confidence visible in my voice.

" How dare you talk back to me!" She screamed. She raised her hand and I flinched. Was she going to hit me? She never had before. Sure it's come to then point where she's screamed so loud that the neighbors complained, but she's never hit me. But sure enough the blow came. Not once but multiple times. Each left a new mark. She slapped my face and punched my side. She then continued to push me against the wall so hard that I wasn't able to get up for about five minutes. In that time she managed to sneak away like nothing had happened.

I groaned and got up. What had happened to my life?

**And thats a wrap. Pleeze review, comment, if u have any ideas PM me. I pretty much have most of the story worked out, but i'll still try and use the idea if i can. **

**Since you guys put me in such a good mood.. and its still morning time... blue chocolate chip pancakes for everyone :)))**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. Meeting Her

**Ok I'm back FINALLY. I've actually got the whole story plotted out :D so I ****_may_**** update faster. **

**Percabeth02: well at least one of us had a good valentine's day :D **

**dont suffer from insanity: breakfast for dinner xD And thats a nice goal. Anyways no sorry i don't watch the walking dead I looked it up and saw it was a horror show... how scary is it? cause if its not that bad then i will try to watch it.**

**bookfreaklol: glad u like it :)**

**PJOfan4ever: yay :D**

**pjoperson: ummm sorry.. thanks for ur uhhhh constructive criticism **

**BrookUchiha Daughter of Hermes: xDDDDDD**

**Guest: yayyyy i love cookies :))) nOm NOm**

**Guest: Sorry but Rachel has to stay.. she plays a big role in the story.. i hope u keep reading though.**

**Anyways on with the story. This chapter is****_ much_**** longer I promise**

**Here we goooo **

Percy POV

I realized that during rehearsals, I stared at Rachel the whole time. I loved everything about her. Her soft red hair, her lively bright green eyes that lit up whenever she was acting. I think I have a crush on Rachel, and I decided to do something about it.

- LINE BREAK -

After rehearsals, I pulled Rachel aside.

"Hey Rachel, Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course Perce." She responded.

"Sooo we've known each other for a year," I started off nervously, "And I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask." She exclaimed excitedly and then hugged me tightly.

When we pulled away, we stared at each other for a bit. Before I could realize what was happening I leaned in and kissed her. I guess all those fairy tales aren't true because I didn't feel sparks fly. I shrugged off the thought and pulled away smiling.

"Hey I'm going to go grab my stuff. Can you wait for me out front? We can go grab a coffee from the cafe near by.

"Ok." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She grinned her cheeks still a little red and walked off.

I pulled out my phone and began walking to the front of the studio. I decided to text Annabeth. I definitely wanted her to meet Rachel.

Hey Wise Girl, meet me at Lola's. I have something to tell you

-P

Ok Percy. I have something to tell you too.

-A

I smiled and tucked away my phone. When I looked up, I saw Rachel walking towards me. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a

tight blue shirt.

"Something Annabeth would never wear." I thought to myself. "Wait Annabeth where did she come from? Rachel is my girlfriend, not Annabeth.

"Hey Perce, you ready to go?" Rachel asked breaking me out of my daze.

" Yea and I hope you don't mind but I invited Annabeth so that she can meet you."

" Oh that's great" she said with a smile plastered on her face. For some weird reason I had a small feeling that it was fake, but I ignored the thought.

Annabeth POV

Hey Wise Girl, meet me at Lola's. I have something to tell you

-P

I replied immediately to the text. I was going to tell Percy about what happened of course. He is my best friend.

Ok Percy. I have something to tell you too.

-A

I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a navy tank top. I then quickly braided my hair to the side and finally I put on my owl necklace that my mother had given to me before...it happened.

FlashBack

Even though I was six years old I still remember everything about the night.

My mom was wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was down in curls and her grey eyes were full of happiness.

It was my sixth birthday. My dad, my mom and I had just come out of a Chinese restaurant. I squeezed the small velvet box that I had received from my mom as we walked across the pavement. We were all laughing at my day's impression of the dull and boring waiter who had only said about 5 words that night. My mom asked us both if we wanted ice cream. Before I could respond my dad screamed yes! I giggled and nodded my head. My mom walked across the street to the ice cream store. She was almost there when a drunk driver came out of no where and hit her. My little eyes watched as the impact pushed her to the ground and under the car.

"Mommy!" I screamed.

-Line Break-

We were siting in the waiting room at the hospital when the doctor finally came out with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it." He said sympathy evident in his voice.

The tears streamed continuously down my face and clutched the small item in my hand. I looked down and saw the small velvet box that I still hadn't opened. Carefully I lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful silver owl necklace with my name engraved on the wing. I hugged it closer to me.

"Mommy" I whispered.

End of Flashback

That was right before Percy came into my life. He made me feel happy and helped me whenever I was sad. And even today he's still there for me.

I smiled and grabbed my coat and walked towards Lola's.

When I got there I saw Percy sitting with a red head, who I recognized as his co-star.

They were probably just out as friends.. Right? I mean why would Percy invite me then?

"Hey Annabeth, you're here!" Percy called. He walked over and pulled me towards the table.

"Rachel, this is Annabeth my best friend. Annabeth this is Rachel, my girlfriend."

"HIS WHAT?!" That's the thought that kept running through my head as I smiled and said hi.

"For how long?" I questioned curiously.

"Well I asked her today" he responded sheepishly.

"Cool." I said.

"So What do you guys want to eat?" Percy asked. I told him that I wanted a latte and a blue chocolate chip cookie (I received a smile from Percy and a weirded out look from Rachel for that) and Rachel ordered a coffee with no sugar and soy milk.

When Percy was gone an awkward silence fell upon us. I decided to start a conversation.

"So you and Percy have known each other for a year right?" I asked

"Why are you talking to me?" She responded harshly. I opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off.

"And I don't get why Percy hangs out with you anyways. You're a complete nerd and you're not even pretty. By the way stay out of my way. Percy is mine now. He has no time for little pathetic Annie anymore." She continued her words like daggers.

I clutched the napkin in front of me so tight that my hands turned white. I was about to respond when Percy returned.

"Latte and cookie for you," he said placing my food in front of me, " And decaf coffee for you." Neither one of us responded because we were still glaring at each other.

"Ummm is something wrong?" He asked noticing the tense atmosphere.

"No nothing at all" I said tightly, " I'm going to go now Percy, I have some things to do." I grabbed my stuff and got up much to Rachel's pleasure. I rushed out the door but not before hearing Percy call my name in a confused voice.

**Ok hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter :D **

**Anyone else have standardized tests coming up?**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY! OK SO IN MARCH I WENT TO ROME AND GREECE AND BEFORE I LEFT FOR MY FLIGHT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO THAT I COULD GIVE U SOMETHING BEFORE I LEFT AND I WAS READY TO UPLOAD IT AND THEN I DIDN'T HAVE CONNECTION D: So i got back beginning of April and then I had dance and finals and I did have some free time but my only excuse for that is laziness and procrastination so that is completely my fault and Im really really sorry I feel really bad! But you guys are amazing reviewers and followers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Rick Riordan. **

**(I FINALLY REMEMBERED IT!)**

Percy POV

"What the heck just happened..." I thought to myself while giving Rachel a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee. I took one last glance towards the door. Seeing that there was no chance in her return I sat down looking at Rachel and plastered a smile on my face.

Annabeth POV

I inwardly cursed at Rachel as I left the cafe, anger boiling up inside of me. Who did the hell did think she was? Percy is my best friend. But I guess if he's happy I should just leave it...But what does he see in her? She's like one of those popular stuck up girls in my school...School! I completely forgot with everything that was going on. I just need to relax and sleep.

When I got to the house I quietly opened the door and tip toed to my room. On my way I heard snoring from Susan's room. Thank gods. I don't have to deal with her tonight. I was still in shock from what had happened earlier. I sighed as I got into bed. Thoughts of the weekend rushed through my head. Percy with his new red headed girlfriend, my step mom, Alex- Alex! Gods I'm forgetting a lot of things. I'm going to have to see him again tomorrow. I shook my head. That would be handled tomorrow. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep.

-Time Lapse-

The next morning I woke up feeling weary and tired. I slipped on my mom's old grey sweatshirt, black leggings, and a pair of brown uggs. I then grabbed my bag and trudged out of the house.

When I got there I saw a pair of sky blue eyes. Alex. I ran inside and rushed to my locker. I opened it and began to shove my bag in. Unfortunately that cause a bunch of papers to fall out. I bent down to pick them up when I heard a voice.

"Hey Annie. Still clumsy I see." Someone behind me said. I froze. I knew that voice anywhere.

I jumped up and screamed "Luke!" I hugged him and he tightly squeezed me back. I saw a mob of black hair in front of me as I was hugging Luke.

"Forget about me Castellan?" The person said. Luke turned around slowly and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey PineCone face. Long time no see." They embraced for a while until I awkwardly coughed.

"So Luke when did you get back?" You see, me, Luke and Thalia were always really close. Percy was still my best friend but he wasn't as close to Luke as I was. Percu and Thalia were cousins actually** (A/N Sorry I had to figure out someway to put that info in there). **Anyways when we got to 7th grade Luke had to move away because his dad, who he had only seen once in his life, wanted to spend some "quality time" with him. After that we never heard from him.

"I got back last night." He said.

"What about your dad?" Thalia asked.

"Ehh I got tired of him." He said with smoothly with a smile on his face, but I knew that he was lying. I decided to let it slide knowing I would get it out of him later.

"So Annie whats new? Any guys." He said protectively. I rolled my eyes, Luke was like an older brother to me, even if he was my age.

"No. Im still best friends with Percy but there are no guys." I said, lying partially. I didn't think there was a reason to tell him about Alex.

" Um no I don't think you're getting away that easily. I'm telling him about Alex." And with that Thalia told him everything. I saw anger build up In his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that guy." Luke growled. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Well you'll both be after Percy, cause he already called killing him first," I said a little jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of my cousin, I haven't seen him for a while, how's he been?" Thalia asked.

"Umm he got a girlfriend." I muttered. Luke and Thalia both gave me sympathetic looks.

"What?" I asked, "I don't care. It's not like I like him."

"Oh come on Annie you have been in love with him ever since you met him." Luke said. Thalia nodded is agreement.

I glared at him and responded," I don't like Percy like that, we're best friends, nothing more!"

Luke just sighed I defeat and Thalia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

I am not in love with Percy Jackson.

Am I?

**And thats a wrap :) So I have a question for u guys. Should I pair Thalia with Nico or Luke? Please tell me in ur reviews. Thx :)**


End file.
